


An Angel Too Pure and A Demon Too Soft

by littleghostkitten



Series: Demonstuck Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bromance to Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Humanstuck, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghostkitten/pseuds/littleghostkitten
Summary: Demons are supposed to feel nothing but how they are assigned to their jobs. Dave Strider is supposed to forget his human emotions besides anger and lust. Until one assignment leaves him feeling something else, towards John Egbert. Down his way he finds out more than what the human had seemed, and what he had never known about himself before.





	1. You've been assigned to John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I've written anything again but I've finally got new inspiration for new stories! I know the last ones have been pretty rough around the edges and need to be finished, but I'd like to start writing new ones for you all to read, while I go over and fix the other ones. I'm bound to try and finish them all to the best of my ability. So, I will post a chapter of this one and I'd love for you all to tell me if I should continue it or not, and go back to the old ones instead. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~LGK (^.w-^)S

Your assignment was simple as could be, well it was for you. Other's couldn't handle the boy, saying he would completely ignore them or flee out of the situation in anyway he could. They said he was so thick-headed, nobody could get to him. So look who they came crawling to. You were quite the charmer when it came to your job. You, Dave Strider, are a demon. No, no pacts were made with the Devil or any of that but you didn't get the choice. Soon as death made it's way to your life, boop, you were plopped down and ordered what to do. Along the way it was easier to figure out what to do and with your brother at your side, you felt unstoppable. Then you were sat down after your last pay, and offered this high up job. Nobody could get that boy to sleep with them, he was thick and quick. So you asked what you'd get in return and you were told there would be some good cash, and a hint towards higher promotion. Higher promotion, better pay, you couldn't refuse. So, you set off for the boy without another word and a quick handshake.

Returning to your apartment, you explained to your brother the deal. He nodded, wished you luck, and you went off. The address they had given you, you hoped they were right. The neighborhood this boy lived in was...quaint. It was peaceful almost. In the driveway there was a tree and tire swing. You walked up and pushed it gently, watching it sway back and forth, hypnotizing you almost. The red flapper on the mail box seemed to be down, no mail. What the hell was that thing anyways? The little red thingy? You had no clue what the name of it was but damn it was going to bother you for the next thousand years if you didn't find out. You pull out your phone and searched it up, finding out it was just a flag. Seriously? Well, that was a bit of a disappointment but at least you figured it out. Now, it was time to check yourself out.  
You had some pretty tan skin, but the blonde hair was out like a sore thumb. You have these bright red eyes that make people stare, sometimes in awe, other times in confusion and in fear. Thanks aviators. On your body are some black pants and on top, a red shirt with a vinyl disk. Goddamn, you were pretty good looking. Now, while that is all good and fancy, you looked at some of the things that could give this kid a heart attack. Starting with your teeth, now they were white and pretty but what could scare the shit out of him, were the fangs. Below the belt, a nice looking tail you made sure to wrap around a leg so people didn't think to call police. Finally, one your back, were these wings. They hurt like shit if you sleep on your back and sometimes, they'd hit you right in the face. It was harder when you were younger, to try and control them but you've got it in the bag now. But now it just sucked ruining shirts to slip them through when you had to fly.

Okay, so the big question now. Was he home? If he was, that wouldn't be too bad. You could play the, "Whoops wrong house" card and then try to cozy up to him. If he wasn't, that would be fantastic. You could hide, wait for the night, and when he was sleeping, you'd make him think this was some big dream. You tried twisting the handle, locked. Damn. It never really works anyways but you did what you could to get in. That usually means you picked the damn lock and got in without a problem. Once inside the house, it smelled clean and the place looked neat with some...interesting little things. You were quiet when walking around downstairs, and saw nothing. You relocked the door and quietly made your way to the second floor. You could hear some noise coming from one of the rooms, peeking under the door you saw feet moving around. This wasn't a very good angle to tell so you made it quick.  
A quick knock on the door, you slipped away and hid. Peeking around from the darkness, you saw the door open up. There he was, you could almost laugh. Seriously? They had trouble with HIM? A smaller boy had poked out, and you got a pretty good look at him. He had some fluffy black hair, from behind his glasses were some very pretty blue eyes. On his mouth was a little overbite. He wore a blue sweater and brown shorts. All over, this kid was fucking adorable. He was like a little bunny, and you couldn't help but smile. Poor little bunny, the fox was coming. You could hear his voice to match his stature. "Dad? Are you home?" He called out, looking around. He poked his head downstairs, and began walking down the steps.

You took this beautiful opportunity to slip into his room, and take a nice look around. He was such a nerd. He had posters of movies on his wall, such as Con Air, Ghostbusters, and Mac Me. To the corners of his bedroom were a chest with stars and moons, the other side was his computer, humming away with life. Taking a small peek, he had a green ghost and Pesterchum running. Well, this was interesting. He had no messages but that was okay. Actually...it was perfect. You made sure to write down his name, then hearing footsteps approaching the room. You made it at this point to rush under his bed, hiding in the darkness. He walked past pretty quick and went the the chest, pulling out some pellets. What were they? He grinned and shouted, "Disappear!" then slamming one down. Nothing. He frowned and bent down, looking at it.  
"Why aren't these working? They should be able to! Maybe the seal is broken..." He began inspecting the pellet. That was when the moment was right. Pulling out your phone, you pull up your own Pesterchum and message him. You watch him look over to the computer, walking over slowly. Slipping out, you went behind him, peering over his shoulder.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:23 --

TG: hey

TG: why dont you take a peek behind you

The boy turned only to be meeting your face up close. His eyes went wide as his hands gripped the desk behind him. "Hello there." You say, voice silky and sweet. He gasps and sputters like a broken car engine, looking to the door, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He is in fear, and you almost feel bad for doing such a scare. Almost. His voice is weak as he looks up to you.  
"W-Who are...you? W-Why are you in m-my house?" He asks, filled to the very brim with fear. You stand there in silence, examining him. The way he moves, thinking the way he thinks. You watch those blue eyes shift, and you somewhat...lose yourself in them for a split second. They're deep blue yet brighter in the middle, big and doe eyed. Then you hear him again. "S-Stop staring! Who are you? Why are you here?" He becomes more forward now, and you chuckle.

"Easy tiger. I'm not here to hurt you." You respond and you can tell what he's thinking. That's something someone who wants to do some damage would say. "You're John, correct? John Egbert?" You ask and he nods quietly. You snicker a bit. "Wow, for such a squirt they sure do make a big deal about you. I can't understand why. After all, you're not doing much, so small too, got a baby face." You take his face in your hands but he slips out easily, forcing himself to look down. "Woah, hey. It's okay, I promise. You're good. Easy." You try to tell him but he isn't cooperating. He's trying to escape you and you sigh, not knowing you had to be babysitter now. "Hey, can you look at me? Please?" You wait for a response and he looks up.  
"Look, I'm not here to hurt you. Though I'm here for something else, I need you to be cool with it." You say and he scoffs.

"Cool with it? Cool with what?! Dude, you broke into my house! Get out!" He's angry now, and it shows. He starts fighting back, trying to smack you and punch you but honestly, it's so light on his part. He huffs and crosses his arms. "You've got five seconds. Five. Seconds. Before I call the cops." He starts and you groan. Well this is the opposite of what you were going for. Time to use your charm. You listen as he counts from five, walking over to the door and locking it, before going back. He's trying to stay away but his voice becomes softer as you get closer. "W-Why did you lock the door?" He asks. You get him pinned to the wall, a knee spreading apart his legs as you pin him.  
He whimpers and you reach up to his hair, petting it. "Woah, shhh. You're safe, I promise." You whisper, your voice low and silky. You rub his sides and press your forehead against his. He is staring at you, not really processing what is happening. Then you lean in, nose pressed against his. "I'm here to make you happy, to make you feel safe. You're safe with me." You use all your comfort tactics, slowly unwrapping your tail from your leg. Then, slowly going towards his pants, unzipping them. He hears the zipper and looks down, gasping. He must have thought it was a snake, because five seconds later you are on the ground and he has your tail under his foot.

"I'll get it!" He shouts and grabs a big ass book, slamming it down hard on your tail. Your mouth opens and an inaudible scream lets out. You're writhing in pain, swearing and yet laughing in pain at the same time. He then makes a slip and ends up getting the pellet dropped from his hands, smoke going everywhere in his bedroom. You cough hard, trying to get away. He realizes it's your weakness and blows the smoke towards you, shouting. "Start talking or I'll drop more!" He shouts and you're just trying to breathe, you rush to the window and trying to open it. You get it cracked and breathe in the sweet, fresh air. Your eyes glow from the pain, tail curled up in your hands. You begin fanning the smoke out with your wings, getting it all out. Once you look behind you, he has a hammer high above his head. Then, it drops behind. He sees what you are, and you sigh. This wasn't the way you wanted it to go but it seems like it's happened anyways.  
"O-Oh my god..." He mumbles and backs away again. He gets to the wall and you sigh. Dammit. Fine, try again.

"Look, I know that this is big and all." You play the pity card. "I need your help..." You fake a sniffle. "People are trying to hurt me...They've taken my family, they tested me, hurt me. When I escaped, I tried to find a place to hide. Someone told me to come find you, you were trouble but are actually really nice. Please, John, I need your help." You start to fake tears and cry, John not knowing how to react. He slowly comes over after a long moment of silence, taking your tail in his hand. He gives a sympathetic look, and you know you have him now. Sob stories were so easy, so useful.

"O-Okay...but you have a lot to answer." He says, taking your hand and helping you up.

"R-Really? Thank you." You smile and hug him, he flinches and gives one slowly back. His heart is racing like a rabbit, and you get devious. "Really...I can't thank you enough." You whisper and put your hands tight around his waist. He gasps and nods, squirming a bit from your grip. "I think I can make it up to you." You lick your lips, you brush your lips on his neck. He gasped and you kissed his neck softly. He whimpers, you make him comfortable. "I'll help you relieve that stress. Don't worry." Tugging the skin on his neck, he makes a small noise.  
You try to take your hands up his sweater, and he squirms again. His hands are lighting quick, keeping your hands down, then unwrapping himself.

"Look, um...whoever you are. I don't swing that way, one. Two, if that's how you thank...your kind...then I need to teach you how a thanks is in mine. That hug was fine..." His face is bright red, and you smile and nod.

You are Dave Strider, a sex driven demon from below assigned to John Egbert. Though he's a tough one, you make a silent bet to yourself you'll have him by nightfall. Even if this one is hard to crack, you're damn well determined to make him.


	2. Going into the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing forward, John begins to learn more about this blonde stranger in his home. The only trouble that will be is trying to hide him from his father, and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS. Within a day, you guys have given comments for more, likes, and a bookmark to keep updated. I have been smiling my little butt off this whole day about you guys and your support. Thank you so much for giving this idea a chance to shine through! I promise to do my best, and if you have any questions or comments, go ahead and ask! Thank you so much again.

"So...if you don't mind me asking. What...are you?" John piped up after the silence. You two had patched things up a small bit and went downstairs, John offering you food and taking it. It was supposed to be a plain damn sandwich, meat and cheese with two bread slices. Yet, whatever the hell this kid did, made your mouth water. He added something...and you would have checked if you hadn't already been done with it. He leaned on the counter, watching you have scarfed down the food with nothing more than a slightly open mouth. Not one of your better moments but you had to seem in trouble. You went back to his question, looking over your tail and wings.

"That, is a very good question. I'm not sure you'll like the answer though." You began pulling your wings back in, tail slipping back into your pants and around your leg, John giving you a look. That look seemed to say, "Are you kidding me?" and then those words came right out of his mouth. Okay, the kid deserved an answer yet but God knew if he was some holy child, soon enough to whack you with more than a book. "Alright, but I warned you." You waved your finger in front of his face. You had to make your story ring true to your current situation. "I am an experiment, a demon." You answered, at least the second part was true. The first was a lie considering you never got the choice and it just happened. The look on his face switched from confusion to concern. "Yes, from the Underworld. That type." You answered before he could ask, his mouth closing again.  
He was like a fish just opening and closing his mouth. As much as you wanted to make some kind of joke, the look on his face switching kind of unnerved you. He went back and worth between so many, your mind was slow when trying to race up to his. Then he shut his mouth again and he groaned.

"Oh my god...Okay, just...how? How is this a thing? How are YOU a thing?" Tch, rude much? "This makes, no sense! If you don't mind me saying, your story is a little hard to understand." Oh shit. Looks like you didn't exactly keep up with yourself. You nod, letting him continue. "So...you were an experiment? Others were trying to get to me, saying I was tough but then someone said I was a good person? Then you escaped and somehow knew where I lived?" You go back and forth in your head before nodding. He groans and runs a hand through his hair. "How could I even know someone who knew me like that?" He mumbled, and you began asking your own self some questions. Like how is this boy clearly ignoring the fact you were trying to get in his pants an hour or so ago?  
You walked over to his side and rubbed his back, he let out a long and heavy sigh. He was stressed the hell out. "Okay...how could you get demon DNA? I thought that was all just some puffed up myth to scare little kids. This can't be real, you can't be real. I must have inhaled too much smoke." He kept trying to ignore all of this but you began smoothing the back of his hair.

"John, that happened after you met me. You slammed the book down on it remember? Those little...pellet things. Why do you have those?" You gave a small smile and got a small snicker out of him. He nodded and looked up.

"Eh, I do some things in my free time, which is mostly all of my time. Preforming tricks is one and you saw how that went I'm sure." He chuckled and you nodded. Then he slowly got back from the counter. "You know, all these questions and you in my home, and I don't know your name. What is it?" He looked to you and you rubbed the back of your neck.

"That's classified." You respond and he gives a look.

"Your name? Seriously? Dude, come on. It's not like I'm going to turn you into the cops or that place you came from. You go to the cops, I get in trouble and you're dead. I go the experiment place, I get in trouble and you end up dead. It's the same situation either way so it's safer just keeping you here I guess. Now come on, you can trust me with your name. I promise." He gave a bright smile, and it was so dorky. Such a nerdy smile that you felt like internally screaming from how silly it was. Damn this all to hell, you felt like banging your head on the table. You couldn't tell him your name and it was for a very serious reason. Yet the look in his eyes were pleading practically and if you gave a fake one it would kill your heart. Yet right about as you opened your mouth to answer, there was a click from the door.  
John's face went from pleading to pale white. He took your hand and ran across the downstairs hall as the door handle turned. He opened up a closet and shoved you inside, giving a look. "Do not come out until I say!" He hissed and slammed the door. Your forehead hit the front of the door while stumbling back, the back of your head to the wall. You groaned and rubbed them both, hearing John's voice from outside the door.

"Hi Dad, welcome home! How was work?" ... "That sounds good." ... "Okay..." His voice started drifting away, possibly leading his father away from the closet. You sigh and find yourself tired from such a good meal. Look you were a demon but you hadn't lost all of yourself, sleep was still a big things. You had all the time in the world after all, and living for a long while proved so. A LONG while. You made what you could for a bed and lied down, falling asleep without another thought crossing your mind...  
You're not sure how long you were out but then you were rudely awoken by a bright light. Aviators could only do so much as you shut your eyes tight and turned away from the bright light. John's voice slowly came to your ears. "Alright, Mr. No Name. Dad's asleep so you'll have to keep quiet. Come on, the floor seems like a really shitty place to sleep." He let out a tiny, soft laugh as you woke up again. You flicked off the lights exiting, rubbing your eyes. You followed him up the stairs quietly and into his bedroom again, flopping onto his bed.

"What'd I miss? How long was I out?" You yawned into the back of your hand, John shutting the door.

"For a while, Dad came in and I distracted him long enough to where he went to bed. He must have had a really rough day at work, he works at a bakery. Well...bakeries more so. He helps out a lot of people and is really good to them. He's awesome." John smiled and then made a nest under the bed. "Sorry but you'll have to sleep under the bed. Dad comes to wake me in the mornings and every other place here is cramped. I hope you don't mind that." He gave an apologetic look, which made you shrug in response. He then got back up and left with a pair of clothes, coming back in sleepwear. It was all long sleeved and long pants. You gave a questioning look. It was pretty warm at night so why would he need them? It's not like he had a fan in the room, and he wasn't cracking a window open.  
You change right in front of him, and then crawl under the bed. You fall asleep before hearing him say goodnight and wrap yourself up in the blanket given and your own wings. The next time you awake isn't by John, but by your tail whacking you in the face. Telling by how it was still dark, John was probably still asleep. His hand hung over the bed and you played with his fingers. They felt soft, taking his hand in yours as you memorized his touch. Your thumb slowly went over his wrist and then...you felt something. It was thin but jagged, and you woke up a bit more. You felt many more lines now and decided it was time to take a peek at what was going on. You got in closer and saw his sleeve. Trying to be careful, you slowly began moving the sleeve up, holding his hand.

Then he rolled over and away, tucking his hand on his chest with his front to the wall. You stared at nothing, thinking over and over again about the feeling of his wrist. How the skin felt rougher than his soft hands.

Your name is Dave Strider, a sex driven demon from below assigned to John Egbert. And you have reason to believe that John isn't all as happy as he seems to be.


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes and school is on the list for today. You join John along but you begin to notice that John is dealing with a lot more than homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! The one I'm RPing this whole thing with and I are almost done! So then I'll have the full story to share. Thank you so much for reading this, and I will update again soon when I can! Laters!

Morning comes with a rude awakening from John's dad who wakes up John, John nodding as his father leaves. You watch as black hair falls down from the bed, and a face greets you. "Morning, No Name." He says, clearly happy to see your still there. You don't know why but it was okay. He offers his hand and you take it, so soft. He helps you out and you slowly crawl out. He's got such a bad bedhead it looked like he'd been electrified in his sleep. Well, you weren't so great yourself in the back. He makes you stay in his bedroom until the house is clear, then you move about freely. He's downstairs and making breakfast, his lunch is already packed by his father. Nice. You watch him make breakfast until he notices you're being awfully quiet. "Come on, no smart remarks? Nothing?" He asks and you shake your head. Your mind can't get off what you felt from his wrist. You were determined to find out the truth.

"I do have a name, I just can't tell you." You say and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, I'm calling you Todd. You could be a Todd if you tried." He says and you shake your head. "Not Todd? How about a...Markus?" Nope, still wasn't working for you. "Hm, Zack? Kyle? Harry?" He keeps trying and you keep shaking your head. No name you really liked besides your own. He hands you some breakfast, you hadn't even noticed he had made you some. It was supposed to be simple, eggs and toast. Yet, he had some magic fucking hands that made this seem so...so much better. You could last on human food for a long while but then again, if you didn't do this job soon, they'd probably put you back. "Jesus, do you want to be a Mary Ann?" He looks to you and a sign of disbelief comes to his face when you smile at that. "Fine, Mary Ann. That's your name until you tell me the truth." He sighs and eats breakfast, soon finishing as well as you. You follow him back up the stairs and watch him gather some clothes, yet he begins walking out of the room when you stop him.

"What? Not gonna change in front of me? Aw, is someone body shy?" You ask and the slightest tint of red comes to his face.

"I'm not body shy, it's just after I change I'd like to brush my teeth and brush my hair. Can't I do that?" He asks and you begin to follow him. He stops at the bathroom door and looks at you. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"Well, at least let me join you. I don't like being left alone." You say, already trying to make your way into the bathroom. He makes the "having to use the restroom" excuse and you roll your eyes. "I don't mind." You say and he looks at you with the blankest expression. You both watch one another before he steps back, shuts the door and locks it. Damn. You try to peek under the door but he blocks it with his clothes. You try to get through the air vents but they are too small for your body, you fucking bean stalk. After a bit of waiting with some fix-ups on yourself, he comes back out and is once again, covered up. He rushes down and grabs his bookbag from the closet you took a nice snooze in, looking at the time.

"Almost time." He says and gets on his shoes. You do as well and he gives a look. Then he remembers what you say. "Are you sure you want to come? I'm not sure how much fun it'll be for you, besides what if somebody notices you aren't from the school?" He asks and you shush him. You were going, he was being too skeptical about it for you not to. Plus, it'd be interesting to see what he did outside of home besides try to burst smoke pellets. You followed John onto the bus, which he noted that John seemed a bit too stiff, even with his smile. As you both sat down and rode to the next stop, kids got on one by one, sitting away. As the bus moved again, you suddenly took notice of a hand flicking John's head. John seemed to be taking it though, as if you wouldn't notice.

"John, who the fuck is that?" You ask, a tone sharp as a knife. He says nobody but then the kid laughs and flicks John's head harder. "John, I'm going to ask again. Who...the fuck...is this prick?" You ask again, voice lowering. John looks scared and while you don't mean for him to look like that, this kid was starting to piss you off. John tries to keep you calm though, telling you to ignore him and that the school was close by but you weren't having this shit. As soon as the bus was about to pull in, you hear John even mumble "Ow..." and it sets you off. Without a single warning, you stood up and got a fist. The kid looked up and then tried to stand, but you knocked him back in an instant. Your fist gave a nice kiss to his face, right on his nose. The blood was going and John was staring. He looked up to you, then back to the kid who was now unconscious. As the bus stopped and kids were yelling, you grabbed his arm and rushed off the bus without another word said.  
The two of you made your way into the courtyard and hide as far back as you could, John staring at you with wide eyes. You give him a look. "What? I'm not letting some tough shit think he has any power over you. No way." You say and he looks down. You look down as well to see that your hand was still connected with his arm, slowly down to holding his hand. You stare and just feel the flesh from his palm, then look up to someone calling his name. It was a blonde girl, purple headband with black lipstick. She gave a rather curious look to you. John released your hand and greeted her, the two having some small talk while you stood out like an awkward lamppost. She left again and the bell rang, you following John to his class. He seemed to keep his head down, avoid eye contact with any other student until you arrived to his class. The teacher asked who you were and John informed you were a new kid who might transfer here, and were offered a tour of classes. No more questions after that.

John doesn't seem to do much during his classes, just as told. Write the notes, answer a question, work on a worksheet. Like clockwork. You blink and just kind of go between watching the teacher like any normal being, to watching John's actions. That seemed to be for the rest of his classes up to lunch, where he goes to sit outside in the courtyard. You follow and sit next to him, watching him eat. Then out of your staring trance, he grabs your attention. "Okay, dude are you okay? You've been like this all day. One minute, I can get you to respond then the next minute you're staring like you just witnessed murder." John seems worried about you, the tone and his expression stand out. "Are you feeling guilty possibly, about punching the guy on the bus?"

"Fuck no. If anything, that's the last thing I'm worried about. Seriously, I was two seconds from tossing him under and then having him be the next speed bump for your roads." You grin and John gulps. Okay, maybe not the best kind of humor right now. "I'm just kind of in the mix of confused and interested. One minute back at the house, you were being Mr. Smiley then the next, you won't even look up to see where you're going. I saw that locker incident man." You made sure he knew. He had taken a small turn into a locker by accident, instead of the door next to it. "Why do you let that guy pick on you?" You asked and then got even more serious. "Are there any others I should know about? If I'm staying with you, I want to make sure that you're in a safe environment." Okay, that sounded a little controlling but really, since last night, he was worrying you a bit. You don't know WHY though. He was just another human, you could live without him but since he was your job...I guess that explained your own actions as well. Instead, John laughed a bit.

"Easy there, DAD. I'm okay. You don't know me until you see me in science, then, I'm different. As for everything else...I don't know? I've just found it better to keep a low profile." He shrugged. "Keep my head down, do as I'm told, then just do that until I'm out of here. That's that. There aren't any others, don't worry. You already saw one of my friends, the girl. Her name is Rose. She kind of reminds me of you a bit, she has some grim humor. Then there's Jade and she's pretty neat too! She's got a dog, goes out to the gun range sometimes. All that fun stuff. I'm sure you'll get to meet her." John pat your leg and smiled. "So take it easy there, I'm okay." And as much as you want to pry more and more, the bell signaled for the next class and you both were off again. Back to following and sitting, watching and making mental notes.  
As you two continued, it comes close to the end of the day. To the last class, John has his head up. He's grinning, talking to you, smiling and laughing. That's when it hits you that this last class must be science. He was a different kid, back to the one you met. You feel relieved, happy to see him smiling again. As you two walk, suddenly John pauses. You look to see a girl in front of you, long blonde and untamed hair with blue at the tips. She's taller than John by a bit, wearing glasses for her blue eyes. God, there was blue all over this chickadee. She had a bright smile locked on John, taking his hand.

"Oh, hey John!" She drags out the O in his name, her voice is nails on a chalkboard. You frown, already smelling the perfume bouncing off her body. The perfume is the smell of sex and just general bitch, making you wrinkle your nose. "What're you doing here?" She asks and lingers over him, John giving a small annoyed look.

"Um, this is kind of my last class. Now, can I please pass by?" He asks and she snickers.

"Aw, but I wanted to talk to you." She frowns and tries to take his arm. John backs away but she grabs it, you find yourself forcing her off and blocking her gaze from John. "Um, excuse me? Who the hell are you? Can't you see I'm trying to talk, don't you know who I am, kid?" She snaps and you don't flinch.

"My name's Dave, and chicka, I don't care who you are. Now, John was trying to get to class when you, ever so rudely, got in his way. Why don't you do us a favor and move? Go clean the scent of dick sucking and ass kissing from your mouth. For all of us." You give her a warning, John blinking when he finally got your name. You honestly didn't care anymore, just so long as she didn't mess with him. You already kicked one ass today, you were in the mood for another round. She gasps and laughs, getting ready as she lunged to knock you down. John flinches as you get her slammed to the wall. You tie her hands behind her back and hold them tight, letting your nails dig into her wrists. "John, the way is yours." You tell him. He walks in the room quickly, then let her go. She is pissed but you turn and walk into the class, John just getting to his lab station without another word. You wait a bit for the teacher to talk before you tap his shoulder, side by side with him.  
"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?" You ask and check him, John shaking his head. "Who the fuck was she? Seriously, I might have to start doing a check around this place to make sure there isn't anyone else on your scrawny ass. Dude, you told me you didn't have anyone else messing with you. Why did you lie?" You ask as John is getting to work on the assignment, an experiment to do.

"Well, Vriska's been gone for a bit. We all assumed she'd transferred but I guess she was back today. I'm completely fine, relieved even." He chuckled. "And...well, I didn't want you worrying too much about me. I'm sure you have about a hundred other things on your mind." John pauses and there's silence and tension. He knows you're a bit peeved but not by much. You give him a pass for now. "So...you're name is Dave? That's not a fake name, is it?" He asks and you shake your head. He laughs a bit, looking to you. "Why wouldn't you tell me then? You had me thinking it was something super satanic, or something big that'd pop out. You had me worried dude. Dave's a pretty cool name, in my own opinion." He shrugs and you roll your eyes.

"Well, we're supposed to keep our names hidden really. Could strike up a wrong crowd, if you catch my drift. Anyways, I'm thinking of just flying you here to school now." You watch him. "I don't want to deal with that prick or any more on the bus. For now, I'm your bodyguard. Whether you like it or not." You bump your hip with his, and get a bump back in return. Sweet. Once class is over with, John grabs his things and you walk out to the courtyard again. Taking his hand, you drag him somewhere to hide. He's asking where the hell you two are going and then finally shuts up, once you have your hand over his mouth. "Okay...are you a nervous flier? I need to know." You ask and he admits to never really flying before. "Okay then, well this will be fun." You grin, hugging him to your chest.

"Hey, what the hell are you-" He starts then he's screaming into your chest. You two are soaring into the air, your wings stretched out through the breeze. He's hugging you tighter than ever, screaming into your chest. "Oh my god, oh my god! Dave, put me down! What the hell?" He's absolutely terrified and shaking in your arms, making you like doing this just a bit more. He's wrapped tight in your arms, eyes squeezed shut tight with tears pricking the sides. When you see tears...you panic. Fuck, you didn't mean for that to happen! You thought this would be fun, he'd be screaming for a bit, then laughing. You fly faster to his home and then set him down, yet he's refusing to let go of you. Okay, maybe you need to ask him about some things BEFORE you think he'd like them. He's breathing pretty fast, and you slowly pry him off. You pull him off and make him look at you, checking to see that he was okay.  
"D-Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" He smacks your arm hard, then gets inside the house immediately. He's pretty shaky, and you just watch set his things down and open his backpack. Okay, not your smoothest move. You have the feeling that you're further from getting with the kid than ever before.

Time passes and once again it's close to night, you hide under his bed and wait as you listen to his conversations with his father. Then you fall asleep and wake up again when he comes in, poking at your sides. "Hey, Dave. Dad's asleep. I'm going to go ahead and shower, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want." He says and you grin as he walks in, starting to grab clothes from a small table to the left of the door. You take this as a perfect opportunity to sneak out and his in the bathroom, hiding in the dark. You watch John walk in with clothes and lock the door. He turns on the shower, wait til it's steamy, then changes and gets in. You quietly take off your clothes, and get in behind the bare ass boy. He's facing the other way, covered in soap and water. Then, you wrap your arms around John and hug him from behind.

"Room for one more?" You ask sweetly and get a pretty good jump and muffled scream out of him, chuckling to yourself. You look down his body but your eyes change from teasing to shock filled. Thank god you still had your shades on and the steam was good enough to hide your glowing eyes, as they scanned his body. One his wrists were scars, on his body were bruises. Then on his stomach? One big gash, one that was too precise to be a silly accident. John's mouth is wide open, his hands quickly grabbing the shower sheet to cover himself and turn away from you. He's telling you to leave, and you feel frozen in time.

Your name is Dave Strider, you were trying to sleep with your assignment, John Egbert. Today you were his bodyguard and friend, and now you're standing buck naked with him and your suspicions are confirmed.

Damnit, you'll say it again.

You're Dave Strider, and you're mad as hell.


	4. Dude, We're Talking About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is pissed and John is upset. Dave tries his best to get John's story and he's determined to, even if that means having to get handsy. Then afterwords, maybe Dave should be more careful of his surroundings.

Okay, you aren't sure what the hell happened, but there is no way you're letting go of this. You are standing stark naked with your assignment's body in the shower, and no where in the files for him, did it say this kid was jacked up. Not in the good way either. In the, "I Survived Saw" kind of way. Either way, the fact you had no warning of this made you mad as hell. The wrists was one thing but bruises and a clear cut? You were not standing for that. Grabbing John, you began expecting his body. You were scoping his pubescent body out but not in the way others would imagine it being. You were also ignoring his small pushes and complaints, blocking them out as you tried to figure out the source of the damage.

"Dave, get the hell out! Let go!" John growled and tried to fight against you, but at this point you had him pinned to the shower wall. The water was nice and warm against John but against you, you barely felt it.

"No, we're talking about this. What the literal fuck, John? What the shit is going on?" You hissed and began inspecting his wrists for anything recent. Honestly, they should have assigned you sooner to him. Any time later and this kid could have been dead. He wasn't going to last a second alone without your help and honestly, you actually don't mind it. Helping him. He really did need it, with his scrawny self. John continued struggling against you, you sigh and keep him down again. "No use John, I have more power here. Who's a creature here?" You snap your finger and point up to yourself. "And who's getting an ass load of talking to?" You snap and point to him. John continued struggling though and you aren't sure he'll ever let up.  
When he finally stops though, you see the look on his face. He looks hurt, embarrassed. He's not talking at all and you're not sure how you can make him talk about something like this. He's gone from being mad at you to mad at himself for letting this happen. You sigh and let him go, rubbing the back of your neck. "Look...dude, it's just...I know that what's going on with your body isn't normal. That doesn't just magically appear. Something's going on here, I know so from this and your wrist a night ago. You had me curious, but now I'm straight up worried. Is something going on between you and those bullies? Did they do this?" You try to ask in a calm, nice tone. Yet, he isn't speaking. He slowly goes from standing to sitting, the water slowly becoming cold. You sigh and turn this from a shower to a bath, rubbing his back with soap and try to get something out of him. He's looking pretty bummed out though.

It's towards the end of the bath when you finally hear something out of him. "No...it wasn't them." He mumbled, and you perk up. "Well...mostly. It wasn't them mostly...look, I don't really want to talk about it okay? What's done is done...it's all okay now." He slowly lifts his head but you aren't satisfied. You move him from the back, to facing the front, right in front of you. You try to lift his face up to look at you, but his eyes keep sinking to your feet. You sigh and just...hug him. You hug him close and tight, John jumping a bit from the sudden affection. "Um...Dave? We're still naked you know...I'm not sure how I feel about all of this." He gets out but you place a finger over his lips.

"Shut up." You simply tell him. "Look, I get you don't want to talk about it but if you're helping me out, I have to help you out too. As your...friend." That word was a bit weird and unknown but it made him feel better, because you felt him go from tense to relaxing. "Yeah, I understand this is pretty awkward. Come on dude, can't a bro just get in the tub with another bro and talk about their life and issues? Plus, this isn't that bad. It's not like I'm gonna go from comfort to straight up blowing you in an instant." Though you should have been a while ago and getting out, but this recent turn of events has done more than enough to convince you to stay longer. What you said got a snort out of him and laugh, making him splash you with water.

"Aw dude, come on!" He laughs and rubs his eyes. Much better. That was your buddy. "Well, since we are in this mess, at least I get a better look of you too. If you're complaining about me, you should see yourself, princess. You aren't exactly looking the best either, body wise." His eyes scan your own body. Scars from the accident when you died, they stayed of course while some were different. He began looking at your tail and wrapped his fingers around it. "That's so weird..." He mumbled and then tried to look at your back. You turned for him, and spread your wings out wide. You hear his gasp and feel his fingers running down your wings, feeling the different texture until his fingers slowly made the way to the base of your wings. That's where you stopped him, but not in the most graceful way. You took too sharp of a turn, and whacked him in the face.  
"Hey!" You heard and looked to see him rubbing his cheek. A small tint was left on your face from the feeling of his fingers, lingering on the wing base. You stuff down the butterfly feelings almost immediately and help him.

"Sorry, but...the base of my wings are pretty sensitive. Base of my tail too. Just stopping you before you get in a mess." You grin and mess with his hair.

"Alright...I don't understand what you mean by that..." John gave a confused look and then slowly reached up, trying to go for your shades. Yeah, fuck that. You grab his hand and hold it. "Woah, dinner first baby. You don't get to fully unveil the one that is Dave just yet. I would be more than happy to oblige though if you maybe gave me some good story about what happened to yourself." You try to convince him but he frowns and crosses his arms. "Come on, you're not getting everything here for free. You have to pay the price too. The price right now, is you telling me your tale. You talk, I show. Deal?" You extend your hand but he doesn't seem to be taking it, shaking his head.

"No way dude, trust me. You'd have a shit fit if you found out about where these were from." All the more reason now to be worried. Okay, you could probably try to sleep it all off but most likely is that you couldn't sleep off your worries. It would eat you alive slowly, and you'd rather not go through that. Thinking, you grin. Well if you couldn't get it one way, try your other way. He didn't have smoke pellets this time, and he knew that "snake" was just your tail. Hugging him close, you began trying to soothe him into a false sense of security. You rub his back, trying to make him tired. Using your body heat, you try whatever you can to get him to be tired enough to where he won't remember what he's saying. He struggles in the beginning but then slowly your charm works, his eyes are slowly closing yet fighting to stay open. He's not backing down.  
Okay, now for something newer. You slowly begin kissing along his face and neck, peppering him with sweetness. He whines and is still trying to stay awake long enough to ask what you're doing, but it then begins to turn into little whimpers and collapsing on you. You lie back slowly and run your fingers through his black locks, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"John, I'm your friend. You can trust me. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who or what did this horrible mess to you? You trust me don't you?" You ask in a silky, smooth voice that makes him completely melt in your arms. He has no clue of what's happening right now and that kind of makes you chuckle. The bunny is so tired and the fox is in his den. He opens his mouth but an inaudible word comes out. Okay, try again. You lean down to his mouth and nudge him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Come on, one more time. Then you can sleep and all will be good in the morning."

"D...Dad..."

That's all you hear and then he's knocked out. His arms are lazily wrapped around you and his face is buried in your neck. His breathing is so soft, sides going in and out while he breathes. Your eyes are glowing red, red like the blood you want to spill. Not just anyone's blood though. John's Dad's blood, he deserved it. You don't know what started this but you were not thrilled about knowing that John was still living with him. You had half of a mind to wake him up again for more questions, your hands gripping the sides of the tub. You hear a sharp crack to see that you've broken it. Well damn. Okay, you had to keep calm, cool down. You had John to talk to all tomorrow about it. Grabbing the passed out boy, you lift him up gently in your arms. You dry him off and yourself, before slipping on some clothes for him. Setting him to the side, you face the mirror. You slip off your shades and rub your eyes, trying to get the glowing to go down but it was hard. You were furious you didn't know this before.  
"Easy Strider...keep it cool..." You mumble to yourself, easing your lashing tail. You slip on some clothes once you return to his room, lying him down on the bed gently. You sit on the side and watch him, watching him sleep. You kept your shades off to just watch him, breathing and hopefully dreaming of a better place. Your hand moves through his hair and you just watch him for a while longer, easing your anger. Once you were done, you got up and put the shades back on. You grabbed a blanket and moved it under the bed for a better cushioning place. You slip under and slowly close your eyes, falling asleep with a mind full of questions and a longing for answers.

And that's how it is for a while. You walk with him to and from classes, his bodyguard now at school and home. You refuse to leave his side now, even when his father is home. He ends up introducing you as your "assignment buddy" and Mr. Egbert's charm isn't fooling you. Yet, you sugar coat that anger. You want to rip to shreds that stupid hat on his head, slash through that tie in hopes you go through his neck, wipe off that smug grin on his face. The worst part, John has no memory of telling you about this. He questions why you snap sometimes or why you get so defensive over him. You say it's just issues and he takes it. Yet really, you just want to snap his father in half. You've seen it happen sometimes too. Him hurting John, grabbing him and making him bruise. Yet, you can't do anything because John doesn't know that you know.  
You want to know everything on this man. What he really does for a living, why sometimes he goes away for longer times. John thinks you don't notice new bruises but you sure as hell do, and even bring it up. "It's just a bump from the stairs!" Bullshit. You can't tell how many things you've actually broken from your rage. Finally, you decide to talk to him. You sit down in his bedroom with him and help him with homework. You look at his face and god do you feel old. You're only...what, a hundred or so? Much older than him, and he has no clue. Poor kid is 16 and he's putting up with more shit than you did. It's now that you can't tell if it's just the lighting, but he almost seems to have an angelic glow to him. That's when you hear his voice.

"Dave? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while. Did I get it wrong?" He asks as you snap your attention to the paper in front of him. You shake your head and grab it, setting it aside. You sigh and lie back on his bed, rubbing your eyes under his shades.

"Dude...we need to talk. It's kind of big and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this down." You sigh and he sets his things aside. He's ready to listen. "Look...that night I scared you in the shower, I found out the truth while you were mumbling like a baby learning to talk. I know it's your Dad who did it, and I know he's still doing it. I don't mean to creep you out by saying I'm stalking you...but that's kinda what I'm doing. You don't know I'm there when he hurts you, and I'm surprised you think I'm that fucking clueless but I know what he's doing John. I'm pissed to be sitting by and watching it. Why do you let him do this to you? Why don't you fight back like you did to me? Call for someone, something!" You sit back up and look to him, John's looking upset. Fuck, not again.

"First of all, it hurts me to know you've been watching me and even tricked me into telling you! Secondly, I...can't. It's hard to explain but don't think I haven't tried. He just always knows, where I am and what I'm doing. He's constantly around. When I tried for help...he stopped me." John shivered and tugged on the sheets. "Look, I just have a few years left in school, and then I'm out of here. So just stay out of it okay? You've seen enough clearly." He huffs and gets up, yet you pull him back down.

"He's not safe John. I'm not letting you stay here. You're my friend, I have every damn right to be worried about you. Those few years can be better spent off at another home, not this one." You slowly sit up and face him. What you ask next stops him dead from any struggle. "Let me take care of him for you. I know what to do, you won't get involved with the cops. They'll have no clue." True that this is not any part of your assignment but you'd be more than happy to take care of his asshole Dad. John first stares at you blankly, then he rushes away from you.

"What the hell? Dave, you have to be kidding me!" He keeps his arms to his chest. "No...no! I'm not letting you do that! Look, he did a lot of bad things yes, but he's still my Dad. I don't want anything to be like him, so that means I'm going to have to decline your offer. This discussion is over with. Done." He huffs and leaves in a hurry, leaving you to groan and lie back on the bed again. Smooth Dave, real fucking smooth. It takes a bit of self-loathing and time for you to finally get up and decide to explore while John cools down. He's not looking at you or talking to you, seeming to just be furiously going through his backpack. He's got a lot on his mind, leave him be.  
Time to go through the old bastard's room and find things to convince John. If he wouldn't see one way, you'll make him see another. You walk through the hall and into his bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary for a parent's bedroom. You walk around and check every place you can for something, a smidgen of evidence to shove in John's face. To gloat that you were right. Nothing. You slowly make your way across to the closet, and turn the door handle. Upon opening it, you are instantly in pain and shock. Your voice lets out a horrendous howl as you slowly become suspended in the air. Pain sears across your body as a glowing mark on the ground keeps you in place. A trap. A demon trap. You become shocked and flipped upside down, electricity going across every inch of your body making you scream out in pain. Your wings come out, tail as well. Your shades lie lazily halfway across your face, one red, glowing eye out. Then you hear running and watch as John is rushing into the bedroom.

"Dave? Dave, what's wrong? Where-" He stops and watches the sight. A hand covers his mouth from screaming, looking at what you couldn't see in the closet. He's petrified and you can't move to reach for him. The pain slowly numbs your body to a weak state, and the sparks are gone. Blood drips from your mouth, down to your forehead. Thanks gravity. Taking a breath, you watch as he's shaking and trying to register what's happening. His mind is slow for such a sweet state.

Deep breath.

You're Dave Strider, you found out your assignment, John Egbert, has been being abused by his father. You also just found out his father is a demon hunter. You are watching as John is mentally freaking the fuck out, and the only thing you can get out is this,

"So what did you say your dad does again?"


	5. That could have gone better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Spaghettio's. Dave is stuck, John's in shock, and Dad Egbert isn't exactly happy about it all. Plus a little surprise for Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'm sorry this is late, I've been off in Indiana for the holidays and have had no time to update. Thank goodness though, I've got a journal to help out with writing future chapters. Hope you all have had a good time, enjoy the new chapter!

You know, all of this would be a tidbit better if the blood wasn't also getting in your nose. It felt weird and made you sneeze a small bit, sending the already loose shades to the floor. Yuck, that didn't feel sweet at all. Wait, where were you again? Oh, that's right. You are currently upside-down, body aching from the shocks of electricity that made sure you wouldn't move one bit. Your body has transformed into the full stud hell muffin that is, Dave Strider. Well, not that this could get any worse...only it can considering sweet John was standing right before you, shivering in shock and horror of the sight. Poor guy. He was like a little chihuahua with all those shivers. As awesome as it would be to reach out and give him a tender embrace, you weren't sure you could even lift a finger. Your words weren't exactly comforting either.  
"So what did you say your dad does again?" Was all you could get out before hearing multiple, "Holy shit's" and "This can't be happening". Oh but sweet Johnathan, it was and it didn't feel neat at all. You groan and clench your jaw. Taking a couple of deep breaths, you look back up to him. "John...I know this looks bad...but I need you to work with me." Your voice sounds hoarse from the screeching you let out like a banshee. He's wide eyed and teary, sniffling. "You're gonna be fine..."

"Me? Seriously? Worry about yourself, you idiot!" John snaps and hiccups. You needed his help and in this state, he wasn't going to be able to do much until you got him to relax again.

"Easy...John...look, I need you to get something and by something, literally anything to cut the circle. You'll be fine...you're a human. You won't be hurt..." You cough, more blood dripping. That hurt terribly. John nods and complies, rushing off to find something to crack the seal. He comes back with a mallet that you're honestly surprised he can carry. He's struggling a bit with it, yet it isn't long that he bashes it down on the seal. It takes a few tries to even get a crack in it but after what felt like an hour of your fading in and out, he's broken it. Your body crashes to the ground into a slump, yet you can't feel the pain. Your eyes can barely be kept open. Hearing John's voice so close, you know he's holding you and trying to get you to stay awake, to say something. Your lips can't even open a crack without blood dripping out and onto John's hand. John's voice become nothing as you close your eyes and fall into a hard slumber.  
Time passes and you awake in a rush, body jolting as your eyes flash open. Looking around the room, you're in John's bed. A groan escapes along with a sudden rush of pain to your head, making you flop back and lie down again. What happened after the incident? Where's John? That last question doesn't take long to answer as John is right by your side, the door shutting behind him. He rests a warm rag to your forehead and lies your shades on your face again. He's got water for you and some food, cloths of blood that must have come from your chapped lips.

"Hey...are you feeling okay?" He whispers. You shake your head and he frowns, rubbing your arm gently. "Just take it easy, okay? I cleaned up everything and tried to tend to you the best way I could. It isn't easy though when you don't know how to tend such a being." He chuckles, then frowns again. "I looked up what that circle was though...and it's a trap. A...demon...trap. Dave, I'm going to ask this honestly." He sighs. "Did you lie to me? Saying that I was the only hope and all...are you really in trouble?" He asks. Fuck, that look on his face just punched you square in the gut. While you can't feel much, you feel the pain of guilt. He can tell too, and you're trying your best to hide the shame on your face. "Why did you lie to me, Dave? I thought we were friends..."  
You are though! You are his friend, his best buddy! You have to be! You try to protest but end up coughing a load instead, a dribble of red back out again. You wheeze and and try to breathe again, John jolting to ease you back down. "Jesus, take it easy Dave! I know we're friends, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Asshole. John catches the blood and runs his fingers through your hair comfortingly. "I just meant I wish you had been honest with me. I wouldn't have changed my freak out if you had told me the truth, and had you told me sooner, that would have been a bit easier." He rubs your arm again. "I looked up on demons, are you going to heal on your own or do I actually have to go kill something and bring it to you?" He asks nervously. You smirk. You point one finger, the first one. He sighs happily. "Oh thank god. Wait, that doesn't offend you does it? Shit, I don't know how this goes..." He stutters and you pat his hand. He'll be okay. He smiles and slowly gets up. "I have to go and take care of a small mess downstairs. My mind was one place and I made a mess making your meal, sorry about that. I hope it tastes good."

He's off and you sigh, closing your eyes. What a piece of shit move, not being honest after all this time. You can't even begin to imagine how John must have felt after he found out. Did he feel scared of you? Hurt? Was he worried? You don't understand why he should have been, in any moment he could have easily killed you. Yet, he didn't. For whatever reason, he let you live and made you a meal to feel better. He was golden. Seriously, this assignment had become a living hell. You couldn't get in his pants but he got into your heart...heh. Ironic in a way...here you were supposed to get him. You close your eyes and let your healing take over slowly until you can stand finally, and your voice can work again. You walk downstairs to see John, foot tapping as he's starring down to his hands.  
"Hey." You get out and he looks up, almost rushing to help you. No, he knows you need time. You get over to him and pat his back gently. "Thanks for helping me out...but now you see what's happening right?" You ask and he's giving a solemn look.

"What's going on here? Why did he do that?" He asks and you can't find a good answer for him. Not without another fight or possibility of tossing him over your shoulder, then blasting the fuck off. "Dave...tell me everything you know. Please? I want to understand it. This is all so fast but I really want to know what's going on here. Can't you give me that?" He gives this look of desperation, to learn and understand. As much as you want to give it all to him...you know that you can't. That's what hurts. Just a ping of stress. Was there a rule though for a shorten version to just ease him? To help him figure out the rest? You look down and sigh.

"I can tell only so much to you without the others wringing my neck. Your Dad is a demon hunter, he's been lying straight to your face. It can also explain his tendencies to hurt you...you aren't safe here. If my words didn't prove it, you just saw the motherload of proof. The "Declaration of I Fucking Warned You" if you will. John, the hunters have killed hundreds upon thousands of us for a long, long time. I've lived to see them and what they've done. You have to leave. I can take you somewhere, a place where it's safe and you won't be put in harms way. I don't even want to think of what he'll do to you, that trap has to have had an alarm on it. If we hurry, we can pack up what you need and make like trees. Leave." You try to toss a pun and hope that gets even a small snicker for the grade A shit it was. He does give you a look that says, "You're an idiot" so close enough. John runs a hand through his hair, stress wearing on him greatly.

"I-I don't know. How can I trust you? You lied to me in the beginning!" He tries to state but the whole, "Your Dad has been lying to you your whole life" kind of bitch slaps him right back. He clenched his hand into a fist. "Dave, I can't leave...you know he'd find me again. Plus, we're already in a shit ton of trouble. You and me both. How do I know where you're taking me isn't some rat infested, crack shack to make me your slave?" Well that was VERY specific but you give him points for creativity. You pat his head and smile.

"Oh John, sweet, sweet John. Don't you think I would have done by now? Yet, I haven't. Why? Because I actually seem to give a damn about you, Egbit." You ruffle his hair and he rolls his eyes. "Now, why not just delay our time of pain and go to a place of paradise. I promise he won't find you. If he does, I break his neck." You grin and he glares. "I'm kidding...partially. So, you've yet to give me an answer. What do you say? Wanna make like our meats and beat it?" That got him to laugh and nudge you.

"You are the weirdest demon ever, dumb too." He smiles and sighs. "Fine. Though, I want him to at least understand he shouldn't follow us. Let's wait and then talk to him. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. Your others are well...ripped. Torn. I threw them out, sorry." He shrugs and goes upstairs, gathering what he can in a bag. You watch him and after some contemplation on what you were doing, follow him. You get up the stairs and looks through his clothes. God, did this kid have anything that wasn't long sleeved? Even a bit? You say fuck it, putting on a white tank and blue flannel for over. Then pants, they are indeed important. John goes around his room and packs what he can get, that he feels is most valuable to him before going back downstairs with you, sitting on the couch.  
"So, I don't know where he is but it'll take him a bit to get home, I'm sure. Now, you have a question to answer." He faces you, you back to him. Oh, you can already tell what he's going to ask. You get it all the time from the others you pass by on jobs. "What...kind of demon are you?" He asks and you smirk.

"You tell me. Let's see if you can guess. I tried slipping into your pants on more than one occasion, that's your hint." You stretch back and watch as his face goes through three stages. The first is confusion. His nose scrunches up a bit. Next, thinking about it. He's going along his fingers, most likely by what he read. Then finally, understanding. That is always followed by lots of, "oh's" and wide eyes. He definitely has that expression and a small tint of red for only figuring this out now out of all times. "Yep, how do you feel about all of that now?" You ask and he gives a small glare, making you stifle a snicker. He gives you a small shove.

"Well how was I supposed to know? Asshole. Now I just feel weird about it. Once again though, you're an ass. Alright so, what do incubuses...incubi? What do you do for food? I mean, I see you eat regular food, is that all you need?" He asks and you give a half and half wave.

"Well, we can let ourselves last on human food but not forever. If we're long enough without blood or sex, we kind of become worse, corrupted almost. You're lucky I can go for this long. You owe me some of you later." You snap your finger at him and he puts a hand on his neck, gulping. You wouldn't admit it to him but some nights when you knew he was fine, you snuck out to get something to help last a bit longer. It was just a good scare for him now. He suggests a move now while you both wait and agree, putting on some shit show you don't find much to care for. He falls asleep halfway through from stress and pressure, lying on your side. An arm wraps around him, running your fingers through his hair while he slept. His hair was very soft, kind of smelled nice too. Woah, what?  
You snap out of it once you hear the door unlock, nudging John to wake up. When the door was opened, John immediately stood with you at his side. He has his bag on his back and a nervous, sickly expression. He's scared shitless to confront his father but you sure aren't. His father is clearly in a panic, hair matted under his head with sweat dotting his forehead. John takes a big breath before speaking up from the silence.

"D-Dad...I'm going to be leaving." He speaks, hand squeezing tight into a fist. "I'm going to be staying with Dave for a while, D-Dave says it's not safe here. I didn't know it until now...that he was right. S-So I'm leaving. Just a, uh, heads up." He gulps. His father doesn't look happy though, he's not willing to cooperate. He reaches forward, lunging towards him as if to grab him and drag him back down to another smack of hell. Yet, that doesn't stop you from doing something about it. You're much MUCH faster than his old bones. You grab his wrinkled wrist, twisting it to the side and spinning him around. You pin it to his back, shoving him to a wall. A leg moves between his to spread apart, making sure he won't pull anything. Yet, that doesn't stop John from gripping your arm to try and tug you away. "Dave! Wait, take it easy!" He exclaims, yet it feels almost like nothing on you. You nudge him away.

"Excuse me, sir. John will be leaving though." Your voice is cold and there's nothing but a scowl from the old dude. "John, wait outside. Now." John opens his mouth to talk back, yet you stop him. "John, no buts. Outside. Now." You command and he finally obliges, heading outside without another word. You squeeze his dad's arm a bit more, hearing him growl under his breath. "Mhmm, yeah. I'm sure that hurts. You know, it's funny when it comes to hurting others. You never really understand how much pain you put them in until you feel it yourself. Then it's a whole new story. Now, I'm going to take John. We are going to leave. Do not, under any manner, follow us. Next time, I won't be so nice as to not rip your throat out and shove it up your tight hole." You grin and toss him down before stepping outside, meeting John with an amused look. He looks worried but you tell him not to worry about it. With his stuff in on his back, you grab him from the front, soaring off to home. You probably should have texted Dirk way beforehand but at least now he'll have a nice surprise. Even if he won't be too into it.  
"Take it easy now, we got a long flight back to my place. Why don't you rest for a bit? Take a breather after all of this. I'll be fine." You give him an assuring look and it isn't long before he's sound asleep in your arms. It feels nice even, to be holding him so close. The flight becomes boring with no talk but indeed, that's how it usually was before so no real difference as the past. It's a few hours before you arrive at your apartment. With all the jobs you and Dirk had, it wasn't difficult getting a nice place. In the beginning, it was pretty neat and tidy. Now it's a constant struggle not to trip on a robotic part or a random sword lying about. You carry John into the apartment and your room, taking his stuff and setting it to the side. You lie him down on the bed and tuck him in, giving a soothing stroke to his hair. You begin making your rounds until you find your elder sibling, sitting at his desk, listening to his music while he works. You walk behind him and poke his cheek, startling him enough to where he just right about clocked you in the face. He lets out an aggravated sigh but looks happy to see you back home.

"Welcome back, Little Red. So, how was the job? It took you a lot longer than I would have ever thought it to be. Was he really that much of a challenge?" A smack on the back and a small hug is shared. You're happy to have him back, to be back home. Yet, his questions almost feel like bullets. Ouch. Well, this part isn't going to go over well.

"Yeah, um about that. So they didn't really mention he had an abusive dad so I had to lay low for a bit. So now..." You take a deep breath. "He's kind of here at the house because I stopped his dad and now he's going to be staying with us for a while, hope that's okay." That last line goes by in a flash, you not missing a single beat with it. Dirk's face goes from amused to of great concern. He calmly walks over, shuts his door, then rushes back over and tugs your ear lobe.

"You did what?" He hisses, eyes glowing in anger. Ow ow ow. "Dave. Dave. What the hell did we talk about? You know we're going to be hung for this! Two demons keeping a human under the roof. You haven't even banged him yet have you? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Tell me you're joking." You frown and he groans, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He frowns and sighs upon seeing your hurt face when he looks up. You give a pitiful, puppy faced look. "No, no. I'm not doing this. We are not keeping him here. Get him the hell out." You don't let up the look and he's trying to resist.

"Please, Dirk? Come on. We kept Jake around." You try to argue. "I heard you two almost every night those past few weeks. It's only for a bit! Come on, it's only for a while." You whine and he finally gives in. He's too tired now to argue back because the fight could go on for hours.

"You know what? Fine. For tonight only. He's out first thing in the morning." You can change his mind by then probably. You smile though and hug him before rushing off to join John. Quietly sneaking in, you strip yourself of your fresh pants and shirt. Your body slips in the sheets next to his, hugging the smaller figure close to your own. You fall asleep with a satisfied sigh, keeping him closer than before.

You are Dave Strider, assigned to John Egbert. You are an incubus, assigned to have sex with the skinny jokester. You beat the shit out of his father, yet you can't even begin to imagine the battle you signed yourself up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, also new heads up. I recently had a falling out with the other is was roleplaying with this. I know a bunch of chapters will probably be distanced but let's face it. It's hard going through past memories without being reminded about a bunch, and I'm pretty busy now with trying to get through school. Sorry about it, thank you for sticking around though.


End file.
